Parseltongue and Potions
by MissGuidedLove
Summary: Harry hurts himself during potions, bursting out with something unexpected. This acts as a lovely catalyst for some lemony goodness between H/D. R&R.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, *tears up*.**

Here is a nice piece of smutty nummy-ness, just for you. Read and Review.

* * *

Harry groaned he had double potions today, with the Slytherins. He knew that the next two hours would be torture. Not only would he have to deal with Snape, but he would have to watch Draco for two hours, in the steamy atmosphere of the dungeons. Hermione looked at him with sympathy, she knew about Harry's infatuation with Draco, in fact she had been the one to make him realize what he felt for the Slytherin boy. Ron on the other hand was oblivious as always, he was doing his best imitation of a chipmunk, by trying to stuff the last of his breakfast into his mouth before they reached class, knowing that Snape would never allow him to eat in class. So the trio made their way down to the dungeon classroom.

When they arrived Harry could tell immediately that Snape was in an awful mood. The potion that they would be brewing looked atrociously difficult. The three friends took their usual seats, and began to take their things out of their bags. It was then that Snape walked in and told them not to bother, "You all will be working with the partners that I assign you, no arguments, no swaps." He then proceeded to list some of the cruelest pairings he could think of. "Granger, Parkinson. . . Weasley, Crabbe. . . Finnigan, Goyle. . . Potter, Malfoy. . ."

Harry cursed the man in his head as he gathered his things and made his way over to the blond boy with whom he would be working for the next two hours. HE sat down and looked at Draco awkwardly.

"Potter, I can think of several more productive things for you to be doing rather than staring at me like a monkey after a banana, and that includes retrieving the ingredients while I start on the base" the Slytherin snapped. Harry stood and walked over to the ingredients cupboard while Draco lit a fire under the cauldron. He gathered the necessary items for the Draught of Peace, the potion they were making today, and returned to the station he was working at. As he set them down Draco gave him a look, which Harry took to mean 'Make yourself useful and start preparing those,' so he did.

Looking at the board Harry read the instructions, he did not want to mess this up and give Draco another reason to hate him. It was bad enough knowing that Draco was straight, and that there was no chance for Harry to be happily in a relationship with him. Knowing that even if Draco did turn out to be gay he hated Harry too much to contemplate a relationship was torture. So Harry pulled out his silver knife and began to dice the daisy roots that would be added first. When he finished that he continued on with the rest of the ingredients until there was nothing left to do. He figured that Draco would not appreciate it if he tried to help anymore, so he contented himself with watching the focused actions of his partner. Harry became so focused on the expression on Draco's face he jumped when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Harry jumped to gather his things, and in his haste his hand slipped while grabbing his knife. Harry hissed in pain when he realized that the blade had cut his hand open.

Looking at the blood pooling he cursed himself for being such a fool. "_Damn, bloody fucking hell, that hurts. Ah well I'll just have 'Mione fix it up for me before Charms." _He shrugged and simply wrapped his hand his scarf, and proceeded to put his things away. When he finally looked up he saw Draco staring at him in astonishment. He gave the boy a questioning look and turned to find his friends so they could go to their next class, which was Charms with the Ravenclaws, he was glad that he would be able to get away from the Slytherins for a while, the distraction was too much for him to handle, especially when it was accompanied by a throbbing in his pants that made him grateful for the robes that were a part of their required uniform.

_**OOO**_

Later that day Harry was dawdling in the locker rooms after Quidditch practice. He did this every day after practice it was the only time that he had to himself. As much as he cared about and appreciated his friends he needed this time or he was sure to go insane. As the last of the team walked out of the room Harry turned to the showers and turned them on, allowing the room to steam up as he took off his muddy Quidditch robes. Once he was naked he climbed under the spray, hissing at the scalding temperature. He didn't turn it down though there was something satisfying about the feeling of the hot water cleaning away all the grit and sweat form the day.

After simply allowing the water to wash over him for a time Harry turned to grab the soap, and began to lather himself with it. He liked to watch the bubbles form on his skin, and then when they popped revealing the tanned skin underneath.

Finally done washing himself Harry allowed his hand to move down his abdomen towards his aching member which had been throbbing since he stepped into the shower. Reaching its destination his hand grasped his wet cock, and he began to pump up and down. He reveled in the feeling of the calluses on his hand as the skimmed over his head and down the shaft. Back and forth he pulled the soap still covering his body allowing for faster strokes. He began to moan as he continued his ministrations. Minutes later he began to pant and started speaking, though he wasn't aware of it. _Mmmm . . . . so good. . . ngh, getting close. _It was then that he heard a gasp and span around to see who was watching him.

Now it was his turn to gasp, when he saw Draco Malfoy staring at him through the steam, looking very flushed. Harry could see the boy's erection through his robes and made a split second decision. Instead of cursing him he would do something much better.

Draco gasped again, but this time it was because he had a very passionate Gryffindor walking in his direction, with a determined look in his eyes. Harry stopped directly in front of him, and looked straight in his eyes before asking "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he had been walking through the locker room to get to the pitch so he could work out some of his pent up frustration, when he had heard the moans. He had no excuse as to why he had paused, but he had been curious, so he had gone to see who was in the shower. However it had been the hissed words of Harry speaking in parseltongue that were his undoing. There was something undeniably sexy about seeing the Gryffindor golden boy doing something so completely Slytherin.

Just like that morning, during potions, when Harry had burst out in the snake language after cutting his hand, Draco had been hit with an nearly incontrollable urge to grab the boy and kiss him senseless.

Draco had known about his attraction to Harry for a while now, but had never allowed himself to act on it. Even after Harry's sexual preference became known by the whole school. Finding out that Harry was gay was a blessing and a curse for Draco. A blessing because it meant that being male he had a chance with Harry, a curse because being a Malfoy meant that there wasn't a chance in hell for him to be with the boy.

It was then that Draco realized Harry was still waiting for an answer, and was also standing in front of him completely starkers, and was still very hard. Draco decided that he was going to take a chance, so he tilted his head up and kissed the emerald eyed boy full on the mouth.

Draco was getting worried when Harry didn't respond, and was just about to pull away when Harry grabbed his neck and pulled him close crushing their mouths together. Draco poured himself into the kiss, opening his mouth to Harry's tongue, he moaned at the other boy's skill. He ran his hands through the boy's dark hair, flattened by the water he had been standing under, as Harry began to undress him.

Their kiss was broken for only a moment when Draco's shirt was pulled over his head. Then Harry began to fumble with the button on Draco's trousers. The soap still lingering on his hands made the task a difficult one. So Draco pushed his hands out of the way and undid the button himself. The moment that it was undone, Harry proceeded to pull down Draco's pants and underwear. Once the blonde boy was free of all of his clothes Harry began to kiss his way down Draco's body.

Moving his lips to the other boy's neck, stopping for a moment to suck on the boy's pulse point, he made his way to the hardened nubs on the boy's chest. When Harry finally stopped teasing Draco with soft puffs of air, and wrapped his lips around his nipple, he moaned again. This made Harry smirk in a way that was eerily familiar to the Slytherin boy writhing in pleasure. Whilst Harry continued his ministrations he maneuvered Draco back to the shower.

Draco gasped at the sudden down pour of water, his gasp turning into a moan as Harry slid himself down Draco's body, stopping when his face was directly in front of Draco's weeping prick, which twitched at the sight of Harry staring at it so deliciously. When Harry's mouth engulfed his cock, Draco had to think of McGonagall in a bikini to keep from coming right then. It worked, until Harry swallowed Draco so completely that he could feel the pulsations in the boy's throat. He could feel his orgasm building, and attempted to warn the boy who was so gloriously sucking him off. Harry only hummed in response. The vibration being Draco's breaking point, causing him to shoot his seed into Harry's throat.

Harry swallowed every last drop, and then moved up to kiss Draco, making the boy taste himself in Harry's mouth. He then pulled back and with a feral grin said, _my turn. _Those hissed words making Draco rock hard again. Harry noticed this and smirked at the boy in front of him. _Oh you like this do you? Do you want me to fuck you now? Hmm. . . . I think that you do._ Draco had no idea what he was being asked, but nodded anyway, hoping that it was what he wanted. Draco moaned at the feeling of Harry's digit tracing his entrance just before it was pushed in. Soon Harry inserted another finger, and Draco was pushing himself against the boy's hand. Harry hissed out _I think you're ready, do want me inside of you, do you want to ride my cock as hard as you're riding my hand? _ Draco could only moan in response, he was so lost in the sensations that Harry was creating inside his body. He whimpered when Harry removed his fingers, and cast a wandless lubrication spell, before pushing himself into Draco. He paused for only a moment before pulling out almost completely, and pushing himself in to the hilt, hitting Draco's prostate in the process, making the blonde see stars.

Harry increased the speed of his thrusts as he got closer to the edge, reaching between the two boys he grabbed Draco's shaft and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Draco came with a scream, unable to control himself under Harry's ministrations. The tightening of Draco's sleeve, on Harry's cock had him coming deep inside the blonde.

Both boys slid bonelessly to the floor of the shower, their legs unable to support them. The water washed them clean, as they fell asleep under the flow. Just before he fell asleep Draco heard Harry say _now you're mine, you won't get away, I love you._ Comforted by the unknown words he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_**OOO**_

The dozing pair was awoken by a scream, when Madame Hooch walked into the locker rooms. The two quickly dressed and sprinted to the castle, about to go to Gryffindor dorms; Harry was stopped by a hand on his arm. Draco pulled him to his private rooms, and again the boys fell asleep content with merely being in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** So. . . did you like it? hate it? Whatever your feelings write them in that little box that pops up when you click that little blue button, the one with the green writing. You know the one I'm talking aobut, it's right there starign you in the face, telling you to click it. So go ahead and listen!

3 always,

SMFM


End file.
